


How do we end up here?

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja





	How do we end up here?

**Universe Secret Wars**

**Timely, 1872**

“How the hell we end up here?”

“Lot of alcohol and I think you were jealous of Sharon...”

The Sheriff get up, cleaning the hay from his naked body, trying not to panic like the other man while he remember exactly how they end up there.

In the barn.

**_*****_ **

The previous day, the sun was right at the top of the sky when Anthony Stark entered the bar, hearing sounds of wasted men arguing, others playing cards, some women staring with shameless smiling in the second floor.

“Welcome Tony”. Sang in unison as they wiggled and sending kisses to him. He smiled while sat in front of the bar, he didn’t plan to lose consciousness, it was only to warm the heat of that strong summer day.

Although it is true in the old west it will always feel like summer. Always warm like hell.

“Welcome Sheriff Rogers”.

He heard several of them repeat this greeting while a pair of boots approached him. He took what was left of his glass quickly, he would need to get drunk for the next thing.

“Stark, I thought we had made a deal”.

“No, sheriff, you asked me to make a deal and I did not agree.” He held up his hand and the second glass was placed in front of him.

“You said you were going to moderate your problem...” The blonde with blue eyes said in a low voice approaching the other, he did not want to make a scene in public.

“It's just to cool off, I'll go to the workshop now, have to invent a machine to erase your memory and avoid the day when I said you could control how much alcohol I drink”.

They both laughed and a third glass settled in front of the mechanic, who moved it towards Steve.

“Make a toast for me, and if you can pay for me too I would also appreciate it”. said Stark with a big smile.

Rogers took the glass and sipped, looking directly into the grey eyes. Like those people who keep secrets, like those who hide something. At that moment the doors opened again, there was silence, what was made them to turn and look at the blonde woman who walked directly to them, standing next to the Sheriff.

“Miss Carter”.

Both greet cordially, the man with the plate making a movement with his hat. The lady requested and took in a single sip the drink of alcohol.

"You should come with me to drink more often, Sheriff, they do not seem to behave like dogs when authority is near," said the girl looking and winking at him. "Or we could drink at my place."

"I don't think it's the best option ma'am, firstly, I'm very busy with my chores in the police station and secondly, I think it would be frowned upon if a man enter to your home".

Tony almost laughed because the blond clearly had not caught the direct message from the lady.

“Let's say that it would not matter what others think. The women of this place are tired of living under the norms of men, if you don’t believed me, ask Romanova”.

“The lady is still affected by the death of her husband... my friend Barnes”.

“Yes, I suppose it affected her too much and that is why she is looking for a distraction like planning a protestwith the women of the town, so men will stop seeing us only as objects... although she generalizes things, surely his husband wasn't like that, and surely the friend of her husband is not like that either". The woman gave him a smile that was surely classified as prohibited at that time.

“Tell me more about this protest” says Steve interested while Tony rolls his eyes once again because it seems incredible that the man doesn't understand Sharon’s games.

The woman begins to caress the sheriff's arm and that's when Stark's patience was over.

“I'll go, there isn’t another crazy inventor in Timely and the problems aren’t born by themselves”.

Tony walked angrily to his workshop, where he rummaged through his things until he found half a bottle of liquor, tilting it to drink as much as possible in a sip. He puts it on the table and begins to decide which of his inventions to continue today but someone knocked on his door so he grabbed the bottle again and went to open, taking another long sip.

“Look who it is, did the officer decided at what time will go to his intimate date with the lady?” He is already affected by the amount of alcohol that entered quickly on his system. Tony pushed him off his shoulder, walking out of his garage. “I do not want to see you right now”.

“Stark!” Steve reaches him, taking the bottle from his hand and throwing it to the ground, causing Anthony's fury.

“You did not do that”.

“Yes, I did, I want us to talk, and we could not if you're drunk”.

“I'm in perfect condition, just stop moving”. He holds his head, he's dizzy.

Rogers sighs tiredly and takes his arm, they walk a few minutes, entering one of the Reed Richards farm establishments, it was a place away from the town and Richard’s residence.

“Stark... Tony” The man looked up, not often spoke to him by his first name, he worried a little, but could not avoid the color in his cheeks. “I apologize if I did something that bothered you but you have to understand that as a guardian of this city I must be aware of everything and if Miss Carter has useful information I can not say no”.

“The only information that lady wants to give you is between her legs, you fool”.

Steve stared at him, thinking, he really had not hit on those hints at first and although he figured it out, late, he still did not understand Tony’s discomfort for it.

“And if Miss Carter wants some company, what's wrong?”

“Nothing! Go and provide her your incredible company” Stark replies quickly.

“I mean... Tony... she wants company, but I'm not willing to provide it... I thought we had already talked about that. I'm not interested in anyone else's company” Rogers approached the blacksmith, he still seemed tense.

“No matter how much we talk, it’s always going to bother me, they can have you and I...” He looked at the ground and finish his sentence. “And I just have to look...”

“Look how they try and never get anything, you know why? Because you're the only person I'm interested in”.

“Not enough”. He looked up, challenging those blue eyes to look at him, this one looked at him with some embarrassment. Tony did not see but Steve was about to take his hand, although at the end he cowered, making a fist. “I'm tired of this”.

“Tony...”

“Don't make me "Tony", it's your only excuse when you do not know what to say, I'm fed up, Sharon has been months behind you and you don’t do anything, you could make her think you love another woman”.

“I do not want to lie, you know I hate to lie”.

“But you hate this too! You hate us... our thing...” Tony felt the tears go down his eyes, he did not know if it was the alcohol or the feeling that was clenching in his chest. The blonde wrapped him in his arms quickly.

“I do not hate ours, but it's complicated... they can kill us and you know it”.

“I would rather die than don’t show you how I feel”.

"Don’t say that, I promise you that in all the other lives I will do it, I will show you all my affection without fear of the gallows" They both stared at each other, because there were times when being able to dedicate those looks was enough.

At that moment Steve knew, he didn’t want to keep repressing himself anymore, so he caress the brown hair, slowly pulled his hat back to get close enough and put his lips together with Tony's. The sensation of the other's beard stinging him made him gasp, searching for air after a few minutes. He observed that genuine and naughty Stark smile. That smile that caused women to cheat on their husbands. And very soon the blonde was being pushed, falling on a pile of dry hay. While the mechanic was on him, sharing more whiskey flavor kisses.

Everything was spinning while the clothes were being part of the stable, and they begged love from one another between wet kisses and their sweaty bodies. They had not noticed when the day had passed but the moonlight was the one that now illuminated them, they did not know how many times they had shouted the name of the other, and it did not matter, they could make all the noise they wanted, they could show everything what they felt.

* * *

“Jealous?” Tony was laughing very falsely while he finished dressing. “Now I know the size of your balls, Rogers, but don’t give yourself too much credit”.

“I'm glad you don’t have them then because I'm really interested to know about the protest they plan to do”.

“And there isn’t other women with whom you can inform you that it isn’t Carter?”

 

**THE END.**


End file.
